Zodiac tones
by madmonster24
Summary: They do say that artists are some of the most troubled souls around! So who better to rock it out than the zodiac? Will the pressures of fame drive them crazy or heal their pane? R and R! Same couples as those in the manga! and more humour later!


Zodiac tones

**Zodiac tones**

**Chapter 1: nose bleeds**

"**Come on Rin, we're gonna be late…geez…" whinged Kyo Sohma, a boy with freakily tangerine-ish hair. **

**((Inside joke))**

"**Kyo, shut up! A girl needs her time you know!" said Haru with an all knowing look.**

"**What the hell is that supposed to mean!?" bawled Kyo.**

**Meanwhile; Rin, Tohru and Yuki stood in the doorway to Kagura's house, watching the two boys fight.**

**Rin sighed.**

**She had thought that moving to a different High school, away from the bullies, would be great.**

**Now she wasn't so sure.**

**But still, watching her boyfriend beat up her distant cousin did have a certain entertainment value…**

"**Come on," said Yuki, who was already at the gate, waiting for them.**

**Tohru sort of did a silent, but very frantic arm wavy thing while pointing at the two seriously pumped-for-a-fight boys in front of her.**

"**They'll catch up." Yuki replied, reading her gesture as a "what about them!?"**

**Rin made a grumbling noise, then grabbed Tohru and dragged her down the path.**

**Kyo turned up for first lesson half an hour late, his nose bleeding profusely.**

**Yuki smiled to himself; Kyo really needed to learn when to give-up.**

**Come on! Like he was ever going to beat black Haru! I mean normal Haru, easy, black Haru; ouch…**

**Yuki decided he wasn't going to let that idiot cat distract him from his test paper, and began the last question:**

_**Q.26 xy+5**_

_**x+y 227**_

_**2x322**_

_**What is x?**_

**Simple, thought Yuki, The answer was 161. **

**Even cat boy could work that one out!**

**Uo-Chan laughed hysterically at Kyo's nosebleed. **

**It was still bleeding and his face was starting to lose colour.**

"**I sense… embarrassed waves coming from Kyo at the moment." Said Hana with a giggle; causing Yuki to snort into his home-made soba.**

"**SHUT YOUR DAMN TRAP RAT BOY!" yelled Kyo, jumping onto the table and spurting blood all over a mortified Tohru.**

"**1. He didn't even say anything; he laughed 2.Why the hell do you call him rat boy!? And 3, I'm gonna kill you for dirtying my little flower!" Said Uo, her voice getting louder as she went through her rant, all the while choking Tohru in a tight embrace.**

"**thurp-thurp!" said Tohru trying to get attention from someone.**

**But it was no use; everyone was already too engrossed in the yelling match taking place atop a table in the canteen…**

**Tohru rummaged through the plastic bag before managing to dig out a clean school uniform. **

**She looked at it in shock; how much had she grown in the last year!?**

**Well, being Tohru, she had learned to make-do with what life threw at her.**

**And after convincing herself she mustn't complain she changed into the tiny school uniform and some other things she had found also. **

**It hadn't been until Kyo had ended up with two black eyes and even worse nose bleed that everyone had noticed Tohru had disappeared.**

**Naturally, everybody blamed him, not the rat-boy or the cow dude or even the quiet freaky long haired black girl, JUST him.**

**He slouched against the wall in the music corridor, grieving to himself.**

**How could he just bleed all over her like that!?**

**That had to be a MAJOR turn-off, right!?**

**STUPID STUPID STUPID! **

**He fell anime-style into a depressed heap on the floor.**

"**Kyo-Chan?" whispered an all too familiar voice.**

**But when he looked up, the girl didn't match the voice!**

**He jumped to his feet and looked closely into the girl's eyes.**

"**To…Tohru?" he stammered.**

"**I'm sorry to be so…erm…well…dressed so indecently!" she blurted. **

"**No! You look amazing!" he said going bright red.**

**Well, it was no lie; she did in fact look a million dollars.**

**The mini skirt showed off the top of her pale legs on which she wore white knee high socks.**

**And the tight top complemented her perfectly curved small shape.**

**Kyo's nose, that had just stopped bleeding, began its red downpour once again.**

**And Kyo was shocked by his own perverted-ness.**

"**Ok class, settle down!" yelled the student-teacher at the front of the classroom.**

"**Now, Mayu-sempai hasn't left any music work for you…so…erm…" the teacher paused and began rifling through the unkempt piles of paper on the desk.**

"**Oh…just get into groups and write songs for the upcoming music festival! You must have at least one student from the lower class in your group!" said the exhausted teacher giving up on her search.**

**And after five minutes of frantic group-making; Kyo, Yuki, Hana, Uo, Rin, Haru and Momiji had become a group. Thus, the zodiac tones were formed…**

**A/N- YAY!! Now I know I haven't updated in AGES, but stuff has been going on. (Being in high-school is WAY tough). And I probably won't manage to update again for awhile because exams (URGH!) and my birthday (EEP!) are coming up! Anyway I know this a TOTALLY new fic but you ever just had an idea you HAVE to write down? This was one of them, along with numerous other ideas I've started and I will try and get finished for you! Thanks for reading, PLEASE review (I will reply to ALL of my reviews!)**

**Madmonster24**


End file.
